Feelings
by LovingRainbow
Summary: Lucy and Natsu talking about their feelings about Fairy Tail...and of course...each other. A Nalu x Fairy Tail fanfic...please read, enjoy, and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own this anime/manga. I dont even think I can.

* * *

Lucy stared at the sleeping combined snoring Natsu lying on her bed. Just the day before, she and Natsu (and the whole team) had been out of town for a dangerous mission. Dangerous sounds a bit too extravagant, so let me say, not that dangerous (stress the word 'that'), as Erza, Gray, and of course Natsu was there. The three of them defeated a weird monster without any sweat, and Lucy just stared at them. Her celestial spirits had no need to be called. She, Happy, Carla, Wendy; all four of them were sitting easily on a rock and looking at the demon being tormented to death by the three monsters (you know whom I mean). Of course, it was way too easy, and the landlord of the town had, as an offer for thanks, asked them if they would like a ride back home. Much to Natsu's dissatisfaction, they did, and now, tired with motion sickness, he was resting in Lucy's house.

* * *

Lucy smiled. It was rare for her to often reminisce about the past events. So much had happened, ever since she left her father's house. So much...she can't even jot them down. She has been counting the number of days she had stayed in the guild of Fairy Tail, and how they had all always put on a welcoming face, whenever she was around.

She remembered the first day, when her mother, Layla had died. She remembered, how she had given up almost everything because of her mother's death. How she had given up her father's house because of his money-making attitude, and how she had ended here, in Magnolia.

From the first day, her goal had been to join Fairy tail. But, she had never imagined that the guild would be cool in such an uncool way. The members were weird, and most of all, silly and childish. Many of them, mostly Natsu, were immature and insensitive in the beginning. But, she really got together well with them...although she still has problems understanding them most of the time, but yes, she can proudly puff her chest and say, "I am a fairy tail wizard."

The name Fairy Tail, in the beginning, actually doesn't put any fear in their rivals. But yes, teamwork, silly strategies, weird fights, and boasting off strength...anything at all which can be said so fairy tail like, has helped them to win countless matches, even in the past, and even now. For Lucy, any match now didn't seem to put any fear in her. All the tasks and jobs that they actually got, seem to make her day a bit more enjoyable, as she simply put it. Not only did she get a chance to improve herself because of the silly fights, she can also feel the immense closeness with everyone in her guild. Although they were still silly, although they still fought, although they still did everything they shouldn't, a day in Fairy Tail is like a new day for her in her life story. To put it simply, without Fairy Tail, Lucy doesn't exist.

The different friends that she made, the different lessons that she learned, the different days that she passed, both in smiles and tears...she felt a new dawn. The day her mother died, half of her world had turned jet black. Nothing for her seemed so enjoyable, as today does. Although words will be much less to express the immense love she has for Fairy Tail...she still knows, her life is nothing in front of Fairy Tail. If she has to give up her life for the sake of protecting Fairy Tail's honor, so be it!

Suddenly, amidst the thoughts, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jerked back to see her dragon slayer best friend awake and looking at her with wide eyes. "Oy, Lucy... Seems you are deep in thought."

Lucy was finding it difficult to keep all the emotions and feelings bottled up inside her. The tears burst out as soon as she saw Natsu's face. "Oy, Lucy!" He shouted as he felt her tears dripping from her cheeks.

"Natsu. I don't know if I have ever been useful to Fairy Tail at all. All I have ever been is a pest for all of you. I was protected countless times by you, by our fellow friends, and yet, I really don't think I am that useful at all." She chocked and hiccupped as she said all that, her cheeks burning a bright red.

The pick haired dragon slayer first looked at her confused, then gave a half smile. He hardly ever heard Lucy saying all that. Putting his hand on her head, he brought her face close to his, until their foreheads touched. Then, he smiled widely, with his eyes closed.

"Come on Lucy. That doesn't suits you." He said. "You are one if our best teammates, and also one of our most precious friends. You mustn't think all that."

She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth from Natsu's forehead. "But...I was never able to be as useful to the guild as you, Erza or Gray. Guild Master, Grandpa Makarov, has always been like a father to me. Erza always acted like my elder sister. Gray helped me like a big brother... And I..." She couldn't complete that sentence as her throat got caught.

Silently listening to all her sobs with patience, he smiled. Then he asked curiously, "And I?"

Lucy shook a bit. She looked at Natsu's face, as he smiled sweetly, and she realized, that she had missed him. A blush crept up her face, as she closed her eyes.

"You? Yes of course. You are the person without whom, all this would never have existed. You really are the one, who made all this happen. I had a dream of joining Fairy Tail, and you and Happy, made it come true."

A wry smile appeared on Natsu's face. A soft smile, that he was smiling because he knew that the blond was not flattering or buttering him. "Lucy, just as you think like that about us, all of us have those views about you. Just the fact it, it isn't expressed every time."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Natsu. "So, who am I to you?" She asked cheekily.

"Huh?" This time, it was Natsu's turn to burn up. Pink to red, he realized, he had never been asked that question before. He turned away, but Lucy was staring sweetly at him. Yes, of course she wouldn't mind if he didn't answer, but, he wanted to. Just the fact that his stomach churned as he heard that question, was a bit of a distraction.

"You...um...yes. What you?" He said nervously.

Her smile vanished. A smug took its place. "Of course you can't answer. I am not your friend."

He was hurt when he heard that. "Lu..." He couldn't say, as she got out of the bed, and stood on the floor. "Well, it was a joke...forget it. Lemme check out the kitchen for some food, ok? I bet you are hungry."

He searched her face. No sign of sadness on it, but a pained expression was there.

Softly he got out of the bed, and hugged her tightly.

"Na...na...Natsu?" She screamed. Then he felt her nuzzling through her neck.

"Nat...Natsu?" She inquired, as she lost herself in his nuzzles.

"You are a lot to me, but, I can't put it into words yet." He said, as he kissed her graceful neck.

"Natsu..." She moaned, lost in his sweetness.

His arms slid down her waist, and his lips played with her neck, as he softly made for her face.

Her brown eyes stared at him. His questioning face, whether he should continue, as she closed her eyes, for a welcome. Softly he bent down, until his lips almost touched her.

"Lucy?" He asked again, as if scared of pursuing.

"Humm." She moaned.

He did it.

Her hands held his face tightly so that he wouldn't break the kiss soon. His hands played with her waist...(and really I can't explain more. My own face is burning).

Well, it broke after a long time, as her palms still held his cheeks. Both of them breathed heavily, and then stared at each other. "I'm sorry, I did that without your..." But she quickly placed her finger on his lips.

"I loved it. Thanks." She said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He smiled, as he wiped away that tear. "I don't know if I am brave enough to say this, but just like me, the entire family of Fairy Tail guild loves you."

She smiled, as she rested her head in his chest. "Me too. I love the guild as strongly as I love you."

* * *

So how was it? Reviews, critics or anything, is welcomed. My first Fairy Tail fanfic... I hope you are not too harsh.


End file.
